1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article of which a main body portion having an ability to absorb and retain a liquid hardly gets out of position once it comes into close contact with the crotch of the wearer's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Absorbent articles to be used by women during a menstruation should be always kept in close contact with the vaginal opening for assuring absorption of menstrual blood.
Japanese Unexamined Utility-Model Publication No. H3-101933 (101933/1991) discloses an absorbent article comprising a main body portion having an absorbent core and elastically stretchable flaps. The flaps extend forward and rearward from longitudinally opposed-ends of the main body portion, and each flap has a slippage prevent member on its garment surface for facing an undergarment. This absorbent article is worn by stretching the flaps and fixing the slippage prevent members on an inner side of an undergarment such as short panty. During wear, the main body portion is forced against the vaginal opening of a wearer due to elasticity of the flaps, so that the main body portion can be kept in close contact with the vaginal opening of a wearer.
In the absorbent article disclosed in the above-identified publication, however, since the flaps are intended to be fixed on an undergarment for use, if the undergarment is loosened or stretched due to motion of the wearer's body or relative position of the undergarment and the wearer's body is changed, relative position of the absorbent article and the wearer's body may be changed. Thus, it is difficult to keep the absorbent article in close contact with the vaginal opening.